MordecaiXReaver
by Handsome-Jack-Borderlands-2
Summary: Mordecai and Reaver meet in Krom's Canyon while Mordecai is looking for canned Skag meat for Crazy Earl and they end up liking each other... A lot.


Mordecai's POV

...

"Don't hurry back!" Earl said as I walked away from his house, fed up with how he was treating me. "Damnit!" I thought to myself. "This better be the last mission he sends me on!" I looked at the screen of my ECHO device. I didn't know the cans of Skag meat I was looking for were Krom's Canyon. "Oh well..." I thought to myself. "I guess I'll just have to bring extra ammo..."

...

I arrived at Krom's Canyon. "Where the hell is this Skag meat?" I thought to myself. "I just want to get the hell out of here..." Suddenly, there was an explosion. I heard Bandits yelling. "You better run!" "What the hell is going on?" I thought to myself. Suddenly, something hit me from the side, hard, making me fall over in pain. "What the hell?" I said as I tried to aim my shotgun. I looked up and saw a person dressed in solid black standing in front of me. "Who the hell are you?" I asked him angrily. "M- My name is Reaver..." Reaver? Wasn't he the person I was sent to Krom's canyon to kill on a different mission? "Back up." I said. "I don't want to shoot you." "Why not?" He asked. "I'm going to die anyway. I betrayed Krom and now his entire army is after me." "Damnit!" I thought to myself. "They'll be here soon... I better get out of here!" I stood up, deciding it would be better to just let Krom's men kill him. "Well, it's been nice meeting you!" I said as I turned and ran. "Wait!" He yelled to me. I stopped and hesitated for a second, and then finally turned around. "Yes?" "Please, take me with you, I don't want to die!" Why would I want to take him with me? We had just met and he seemed devious and deceitful. But there was something about him that I liked. Maybe I could relate to him somehow? I didn't know, but I had to decide on what I was going to do soon. I looked at him. "Well come on then, hurry up!" I motioned for him to come to me and we used the New-U Station to teleport back to Crazy Earl's Scrapyard. We appeared in front of Earl's house, and he opened the small space in his door. "Watchu want?" He asked us. "Did ya get my Skag meat?" "No, I didn't." "Ya didn't? Well then, there's absolutely no reason for me to be talkin' to ya! Don't hurry back!" He closed the space in his door. "Wait!" I said. He opened it again. "What?" "We're in trouble, we need your help." "Oh!" He said, surprised. "I didn't even notice you had anyone with ya!" "Yes." I said. "We're being chased by Krom's army." "Krom's army?" He said. "And what do ya expect me to do about it?" "Can you please let us stay the night? Just so they won't find us?" "Ugh..." He groaned. "Fine... Come in..." I heard several locks being unbolted and he opened his door. He walked over to his table and sat down. We walked in. There was garbage laying around everywhere and the place smelled horrible. "Where do we sleep?" Reaver asked. "There." Earl said, and pointed to a spot on the floor. "But there's garbage there." "Damnit! Do I have to do everything for you two?" Earl got up and walked over to the spot, cleared it out and went and sat back down at his table. "It's gettin' dark out." He said. "I'm goin' to sleep. You guys don't take my stuff." Earl walked into the bathroom, where he had a small bed set up, and laid down. Reaver and I laid down on the floor. Neither of us could sleep. Hours passed, and it got dark outside. I looked over at him. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Of course." He said. "Why would I not be?" "Because you seemed pretty upset when I found you. And now that you've killed your father, there's no one to take care of you." "H- How do you know I killed my father?" "I was in Krom's Canyon looking for canned Skag meat for this guy;" I pointed to Earl. "but I had another mission there. Helena Pierce wanted me to assassinate you." He turned away. "You're lucky I like you so much, because if I didn't you would've been dead by now." "You like me?" He asked. "Yes." I said. He crawled on top of me and looked down at me. "I'm so glad I met you." He said. He leaned in and kissed me. "I'm tired." He said as he laid down on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him and we both fell asleep.

...

I opened my eyes. It was light outside. There was no clock in the room, but if I had to guess what time it was, I would say about eight in the morning. Earl was still asleep, and Reaver was still on top of me. "Hey." I whispered to him. "Wake up." "Huh?" He said as he rolled off of me and laid down on the floor next to me. "What is it?" "Nothing." I said. "I just needed to get up." I stood up and looked at him. "Are you still..." He said. "Am I still what?" I asked. "Are you still going to kill me?" "I could never hurt you." I said as I sat down next to him. "I wish I wouldnt've killed my father..." He said. "Now everyone wants me dead..." He began to cry and I held him to my chest. "You'll be ok." I said. "You don't have to worry about anything. I'll protect you, and I'll always be here for you."

...


End file.
